Michelle Fairchild
|voiced by = |enemies = Julia Cooper (formerly) Rita Finucci |galactic identity=Galactic Princess |eye color = Light Blue |hair color = Bright Pink |age = 15As of "Surprise Party". Michelle's bio reveals that she's 14 when she start attending PINY. |aliases = Mimi (named by her adoptive father) Meesh (by her best friends) PinkieAccording to Sam Ryan in "Surprise Party", everyone calls her that name. Pink-haired Pinkie-bugChad calls her that in "Sam Side Story" |gender = female |first episode = First Impressions |latest episode = Coffee Girl |love interests = Sam Ryan William Bradley/Galaltic Prince/Prince William (formerly) |occupation= Student Galactic Hero |species=Human |relatives= Julia Cooper (younger twin sister) James Fairchild (adoptive father) Mrs. Fairchild (adoptive mother) |affiliations = Herald Indie Girls Pinypons Galactic Beings }} (birth last name Nelson) is one of the main protagonists of PINY Institute of New York. In "Wardrobe Malfunction", she finds out that Julia Cooper is her long lost sister. Michelle is a student at PINY: Pinypon Institute of New York in New York. She is also a budding fashion designer. In "Once Upon a Time" Michelle transforms into the superheroine Galactic Princess, gaining the power of conjuring objects out of thin air and fighting with her Light-Katana. Personality She is a kind, impulsive, and creative 14-year old designer, and the new girl at PINY. She is a part of the Indie Girls team. Michelle is a girl of humble origins and possesses a great talent for design and fashion. She has always dreamed of being able to create her own brand of clothing and now she has become a PINY student, her dream could come true. Her creativity and perseverance will certainly be key to achieving her dreams. She is quite friendly and speaks for her human rights. Let's say, Julia Cooper wouldn't get in her way for being well... Michelle Fairchild has two roommates, Tasha and Lilith, who are also her best friends in the school. They hang out together and support each other. Michelle points out where she's gone wrong. An example is shown in the episode Hire Me. Michelle was part of a TV show hosted by Annie Summers but she finally realized having the job was a big mistake as in Secret-Non-Admirer she publishes a picture of Julia and didn't own up to it because she was scared of losing her scholarship. Michelle also has a huge crush on Will. Michelle is sweet and determined. She will stop at nothing when she has her mind set to get whatever she wants! She can be stubborn at times, though. For example, in episode 26, " Who is Michelle", she is mean to her best friends because the fact that she is adopted makes her not feel like herself anymore - she feels like nobody but at the end of the episode, she manages to apologize to her friends. However, she is a very sweet person in the long run. She is also quite clumsy, especially around Julia. Appearance As Michelle Michelle has white skin, blue eyes and pink hair. She has 2 outfits like other characters. Her first outfit - She has her hair down, and she has a blue sparkly headband on her head, with a blue flower with pink in the middle. She wears a blue shirt with long sleeves, and wears a dark purple skirt, and is also wearing blue boots with white on them. Her second outfit- Her hair is more shorter, she is wearing the same blue headband, the same skirt and shoes. But, she is wearing a blue shirt with short sleeves, which has white near the top and the bottom. As Galactic Princess As Galactic Princess, she wears a moderate crimson blouse with white glitters, transparent orange sleeves, orange v-neck, transparent orange circle skirt. On her feet, she wears a pair of moderate crimson boots with orange heels, white glitters, white wingtips, and what appears to be an orange jewel at the tongue. She also wears a yellow headband with her yellow flower brooch with a pink center, white gloves, and a long moderate crimson cape with an orange trim, and white glitters. Her hair is styled into two buns. As a Princess As a princess, Michelle wears a ballgown that has a blue/pink bodice, transparent blue sleeves, white ruffle choker with a purple ribbon, white gloves, white underdress, and purple overdress with yellow trims. Her hair is styled into a braid with a light-blue scrunchie near the tip and she wears her brooch on her left side of her head. On her feet, she wears a pair of purple sneakers with a pink mid-sole. Abilities As a civilian For a list of things made by Michelle, see the List of Michelle's creations. Michelle has talent in fashion design, being able to sketch ideas in a notebook after getting inspired by certain surroundings or topics,As seen in "Dribble Trouble" and sewing by hand or with a machine. She is also good at creating things for others, especially brooches or brooch variations. Michelle has a somewhat high stamina, endurance, and agility, even in her civilian form, as displayed in "Dribble Trouble". As said by Tasha Robinson and confirmed by William Bradley in "Father's Day", Michelle is not great at cooking. As complemented by Mr. Grasso, Madame Forbes and William, she is good in horse riding. As Galactic Princess Galactic Princess has much more enhanced skills, such as speed, agility, and strength. She can also hover, creating force-fields, and conjure a dress for the ball out of thin air. She has remarkable talent with wielding her light-katana, like using it as a sword and for protection. Her special power, is conjuring objects from thin-air helps her by making her an object that she uses to achieve her objective, it often being to stop a villain. It has been shown when she tries to conjure a dress for the ball. Family |-|Fairchild= |-|Nelson= Trivia * Michelle and Julia must be fraternal twins as they don't look the same. * Michelle's Galactic Princess hair style is similar to Princess Leila from Star Wars, another galactic series. * In "Baby Pictures", Michelle finds out that she's adopted. * "Fad In" is the last episode that Michelle has her hair down, and also the last episode that she wears the blue PINY sweater. ** In "Best Blogged" Michelle changes her hair style and outfit, due to the fact she had won Best Dressed of the month. ** In "First Impressions" her current outfit's dress' skirt was seen when Michelle was designing. * In "Wardrobe Malfunction", she discovered that Juila is her own sister, and later in the season she finds out that they are twins. * In French, the meaning of the name Michelle is: Gift from God. * Fairchild is a common surname derived from English words for fair and the word child. Sightings Episodes Books and Comics Other es:Michelle Fairchild fr:Michelle Fairchild Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Heroines Category:Indie Girls Category:Main Characters Category:Members of Herald Category:Students Category:Members of Fairchild family Category:Members of Nelson family Category:Future Fashion Designers Category:Spies Category:Galactic Hero